


An Even Bigger Family

by ZylSavid



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZylSavid/pseuds/ZylSavid
Summary: A WayHaught story about Nicole and Waverly becoming parents! Each chapter will be a different phase, starting from when they decide to have a baby and through its life.





	1. Decisions

The shot fired and the ground opened up for the seventy-seventh time in the past four years. For a moment, everyone just stood still in disbelief that the curse was finally broken.

"I want a baby!" Waverly yelled. That wasn't exactly what she had imagined saying when they were finally curse free, but the thought had been on her mind more and more as the number of revenants grew closer and closer to zero.

"What?!" Wynonna, Doc, and Dolls all questioned simultaneously. Each of them shared confused looks and turned expectantly towards Waverly for explanation. Jeremy just stood there with a grin on his face.

Nicole just stared at her wife with her jaw dropped and a confused expression on her face. Her mind went blank as she tried to follow Waverly's train of thought.  _Running in the woods, killing the last revenant, baby._   _How do those things fit together?_  Nicole thought. As she thought about those four words, her face softened from confusion to pure happiness. She turned to Waverly "Do you really? Now?" They had talked about it, but it had gotten put in the back of the red head's mind as they had more and more work to do every day.

Waverly walked towards the taller woman, took her hands in hers, and looked deep into her wife's lovely brown eyes. "Yeah, baby. All I've been thinking about since we identified the last few revenants is our future after the curse is broken. I want to start a family with you." Waverly had started to tear up but continued anyway. "This curse has been holding me back for so long, but not anymore. I'm going to travel and explore, and nothing is going to hold me back anymore. I want you by my side through everything."

Nicole put her arms around the shorter woman's waist, lifted her up, and spun her around. She stopped, set her wife down, and smiled the most radiant smile Waverly had ever seen. "Let's make a baby, baby." Starting a family was something Nicole had always wanted, but starting a family with Waverly Earp is something that made her happier than she ever dreamed she'd be.

They stood there for a minute, savoring the moment that would change their lives forever until they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. "Ahem, yeah, sure. It's not like I just ended a hundred year old curse or anything. You two celebrate alone, please," complained Wynonna.

Waverly ran over to her sister and held her in a tight embrace. "You did it, Nonna! I'm so proud of you." Tears built up in both woman's eyes as they hugged.

"We did it, baby girl. I couldn't have done it without you." Wynonna would always be grateful for her sister being there through this while thing. With the loss of Willa again and then of Alice, the older woman really didn't believe that she would make it to the end of this.

As the two sisters had their moment, their friends around them all hugged and thanked each other for the rolls they played in ending the curse. Nicole kissed both Doc and Dolls on the cheek, and each man tilted his head down and blushed. The two men shook hands, which even turned into a hug they would both deny ever happened. As they hugged, Jeremy ran up and joined in, too excited to be excluded from this moment. They welcomed him with open arms.

"Party back at Shorty's!" announced Wynonna. "No excuses, and somebody go invite Nedley!" Nedley, though retired, had continued to mentor Nicole and help support the team in whatever way he could throughout the curse, and he had subsequently become a part of the family.

* * *

 

The party was in full swing at Shorty's. Doc still owned the bar and shut it down for the occasion. For the first time, everyone actually seemed at ease. Everyone was sitting around the bar chatting, happier than they'd ever known each other to be.

Nicole wandered over to Waverly and bowed. "May I have this dance, ma'am?" She reached for the shorter woman's hand, which was accepted with a grateful smile. Waverly would never get over her wife's dorky chivalry.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Officer?" Waverly asked with a glimmer in her eye.

"Well today, the most exquisite woman I've ever known told me she wants to start a family with me, and there's nothing holding us back anymore." Nicole spun her wife around and held her close. "What do you say we get to working on that today?" she asked with a smirk.

"First of all, you know that's not how it works, no matter how hard you try, and second, I may have kinda gotten started without you," Waverly's voice got higher at the end of her sentence. Nicole's quirked her head to the side as Waverly walked over to her bag and pulled out a large binder. Setting it down on the table, she started explaining her research to Nicole. "So I picked this up from the Homestead on the way here. It has all the information we need on whatever we decided to do, whether it be adoption, IUI, IVF, or any of the other many options we have."

"Wow, Wave, when did you even have time to do all this?" Nicole stared at the binder in amazement.

"That's not important right now. What's important is that we can start growing our family now, and I am so excited." The brunette leaned up and kissed her wife, getting lost in the moment for a little while. "I love you. Now let's go celebrate with the family we already have."

Nicole grabbed the shorter woman's hand and was happily led back to the bar towards her family.

* * *

 

Later in the evening, Nicole approached Waverly tentatively, and said, "Hey, cutie, can I talk to you for a second?" Waverly took in how nervous her wife looked and started to get worried. The ever observant Nicole noticed the brunette start to tense and tried to calm her. "Hey, it's nothing bad. I just wanted to ask you something."

Waverly shook her head, trying to remove the bad thoughts that instantly popped into her head. "Of course. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, while we start planning for a child of our own, I think we need to help Wynonna get Alice back. I know she and Gus just have to hop on a plane here, but it's so much more than that. I think we should stay at the homestead with them and help Alice and Wynonna and Doc get settled and figure everything out." Nicole was worried that Waverly would think she was trying to say that she wanted to wait to have kids of their own, but that was the furthest thing from the truth.

"Have I ever told you that you're amazing, Nicole Haught?" the shorter woman started tearing up after hearing her wife's idea.

Nicole looked down and saw her wife crying, so she pulled her into a warm embrace. "Maybe once or twice," she retorted.

Waverly looked up again with an adoring look on her face. "Well, I mean it, because you're perfect. You're perfect and thoughtful and perfect. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you more."


	2. Reunions and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is coming home! Wayhaught is planning for a child!

Alice is actually coming home. None of them could believe it, because it had always seemed so far away - a goal they were working toward and some distant reality. But they had finally done it. The curse was broken, and it was finally safe to bring Alice home.

The gang was sitting in the homestead, waiting quite impatiently for Gus to arrive with Alice. Immediately after the curse was broken and, they had called Perry and gotten in contact with their aunt. She and Alice had immediately left Gus' best friend's house in Florida, where they had been living since Wynonna had sent her away. The pair weren't even scheduled to arrive for another 36 hours, but none of them could seem to do anything but wait for their return.

House Hunters was playing idly in the background, though everyone seemed to be off in their own little worlds and not paying attention to the couple complaining about the color of the paint on the walls of the house they were looking at buying. Trying to break the tension in the room, Wynonna turned to the couple sitting on the chair by the fireplace. "Okay, Babygirl and Haughtshit, we all know you guys have been waiting to tell us that you're deciding to have a baby. Now fess up."

Nicole immediately turned red and frantically responded, "We have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Actually, we're planning to adopt," Waverly said at the same time. When Nicole realized what her wife had just said, her smile bloomed immediately, and she had a big, dopey grin on her face.

"Is Haughtpants shooting blanks?" Wynonna turned and smirked at Nicole. The redhead just shot Wynonna a glare and squeezed her beautiful wife around the middle.

Waverly got off of Nicole's lap and went and punched her sister in the arm. "Hush, Wy, we're going to go visit kids in several foster homes in the city next week!"

Wynonna's demeanor instantly changed, and she smiled at her younger sister from her place on the couch. "Really?" Waverly showed a small smile and looked down at the floor. She had avoided talking about her plans to adopt with Wynonna, because she knew her older sister still struggled with the traumatic birth of Alice. "I'm really happy for you, babygirl." The eldest Earp stood up and hugged Waverly and kissed her forehead for added reassurance.

Everyone else around the room shared happy sentiments of adding a new member to their family. "How does the adoption work from here?" asked Jeremy.

Nicole sat up to answer, stilling smiling from ear to ear. "Well, we're visiting kids who may have a harder time getting adopted than others, so the process may take well over a year. We'll have to go to weekly classes and spend a large amount of time with the one we're considering adopting. It will more than likely be an older child, as in not a baby, so it will take time for them to trust us."

"I thought it would be easy, like adopting a puppy," Wynonna added with a tilt of her head.

Doc kicked her from his side of the couch and chastised her. "Wynonna! Do not compare their child to the likeness of a dog."

Waverly just shook her head at her older sister and rolled her eyes. "It's actually a very difficult process, especially with us being a same-sex couple and all."

Wynonna, Dolls, and Doc all straightened up and reached for their guns immediately. Dolls started wiping his down, saying, "I believe we can make that a non-issue."

The shorter brunette just giggled and smiled at him. "I don't think you'll have to step in, but it's nice to know you have our backs, Dolls! Actually, the time frame works out for us, because we'll be able to live on the homestead for a while and help get Alice settled. We've missed enough of her life and want to help any way we can." 

"You mean you're planning on staying?" Wynonna asked while trying to act like she didn't care about the answer.

The youngest Earp grinned at her sister, knowing that her and her wife's decision to stay made both sisters extremely happy. "Yes, Wy. Nicole and I can't wait to finally actively be Aunties!"

Waverly threw a wink towards her wife and got up to finish preparing Alice's bedroom.

Nicole followed her up the stairs to help and wrapped Waverly up in her arms from behind once they reached the room. "Hey, baby." Waverly melted into her wife's touch and turned around to kiss the officer. They became wrapped up in each other. Waverly ran her hands down from her wife's collarbones to her chest before realizing that this wasn't the time to be consumed with everything Nicole.

She pulled away and replied, "Hi. I don't know if I've told you this enough lately, but I absolutely can not wait to add to our family. Thank you for being so amazing and wanting to stay here for a while to be with Alice. I can't imagine just leaving her after not seeing her for so long, let alone with Wynonna and Doc all by themselves!"

"Baby, I've never been happier or more excited about anything in my life, and that includes both our niece finally coming home and having a child with you." Nicole kissed the tip of her love's nose and started making the bed for her niece. Waverly stood there, watching the love of her life make a bed and think about the bright future they had ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos always extremely appreciated!
> 
> Let me know if you have any suggestions for this fic! For now, I think every other chapter will be about Alice coming home and then the others will be about Nicole and Waverly's plan to adopt!


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Gus come back!

Wynonna and Doc, after falling asleep while sitting in their same places on the couch, woke up to the sound of a car door closing. Dolls walked over to the door, gun at the ready out of mere habit, and looked outside. "It's them." Everyone then jumped up quickly as Waverly and Nicole ran down the stairs.

Waverly quickly walked over to her sister and wrapped her in a hug. She could sense the fear radiating of off Wynonna in what would end up being one of the most important moments of her life. "You've got this, 'Nonna. We are all here for you." After a moment, the eldest Earp took in a deep breath and walked to the door with both Doc and Dolls by her side. Nicole and Waverly stood behind the three of them as Dolls reeached to open the door.

"Ready, Earp?" Dolls asked.

Wynonna nodded subtly as Dolls yanked the door handle open. Alice and Gus were walking up the gravel path, Alice holding onto Gus' hand. Wynonna tried to take a step forward but ended up falling on her knees in the process. Doc kneeled down beside her as Waverly, Nicole, and Jeremy took a step back to give the couplea semblance of privacy. However, they continued to watch the interaction out of the homestead window. Dolls remained by the door, a small smile on his face.

Gus and Alice continued to approach and stopped as they reached Wynonna and Doc. Alice had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes that captured the spirit of both of her parents. After a moment, Gus spoke up. "Alice, do you know who these people are?"

The tiny two-year-old looked at her parents kneeling in front of her and cocked her head to the side. She pointed to Doc and said "Pa!" then to Wynonna and squealed "Ma!" Her bubbly personality was shining through even in their first meeting.

Doc and Wynonna stayed kneeling but looked at each other with wide, teary eyes and smiled weakly at each other then back up at Gus. "I made sure she knew who her parents were. I wasn't going to let her live without knowing what superheroes you lot are."

Doc was the first to move, reaching his hand out toward Alice. "Hey, little girl. That's right. I'm your Pa, and I am so happy to see your dainty self again."

Alice looked up at Gus, who just nodded at her before the little girl tentatively took a few steps forward and put a hand on each of their knees. Wynonna was beside herself with happiness and could only move her hand to cover her daughter's. "Why sad?" Alice asked.

Wynonna sniffed and squeezed Alice's hand. "No, I'm so, so happy to see you, Alice."

The two year old took a few steps forward and put her hand on Wynonna's face. "Ma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for your comments and kudos! If you want, you can follow me on twitter @ZylSavid

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated!


End file.
